Ateísmo y creencia Es tu decisión (Un cap)
by tiago el lobo
Summary: Un pequeño pensamiento, para hacer pensar...


  
Capítulo 1: Unico cap..

Hay dos tipos de personas, las "Ateas" y las "Religiosas" dos tipos de personas que se necesitan entre si para vivir, ¿que seria de la religión si no existieran los supuestos "Demonios" ateos?  
¿Que seria de los Ateos si no existieran los religiosos para poder contradecir?  
Necesitamos de los creyentes y ellos a nosotros, ¿Ese es el punto? NO, el punto es la diferencia que tenemos los Ateos (Yo soy ateo) y los religiosos (TODA mi familia lo es) ahora, ¿por que yo soy "La oveja negra" de la familia? Por razones de analice. No lo negaremos, ni ustedes, ni yo, ni mi familia, ni su familia, ni nadie puede negar lo siguiente: la gente, no lee. eso es el mayor error que hemos conseguido, y son muchos los errores que los humanos hemos cometidos, ¿Porque los "Ateos" son "Ateos"? Por que hemos leído, hemos leído y ANALIZADO la biblia, cosa que mas del %80 de los religiosos no han hecho, mi familia, va a la iglesia, y reza todas las noches, pero nunca leyeron la biblia, por eso, es por lo que los ateos somos ateos, hemos leído la biblia. La gente se divide también en otro tipo de forma:  
a) Los que necesitan ver para creer (Ateos)  
b) Los que no necesitan ver para creer (Creyentes)  
yo tengo una hermana gemela, y raramente, ella es mas creyente, que gran parte de mi familia, y yo, soy mas ateo, mi hermana cree en todo eso de los fantasmas, de ángeles, demonios, y todas esas cosas, gran parte de ese pensamiento se desarrollo por las películas de terror, en cambio, yo creo solo en lo que veo, y en lo que puedo tocar.  
Ahora, tenemos dos cosas MUY diferentes acá:  
Creencia-Religión  
Eso NO es lo mismo, Creencia es la gente que sabe que dios existe, y religión... religión... es lo PEOR que el ser humano ah inventado ¿A que me refiero? En este momento, millones de personas están matándose para saber quien vive (lamento lo que diré) la mejor mentira, algunos no creen en Jesús, otros si, algunos creen en la virgen Maria, otros no, algunos creen en la resurrección, otros no, se asesinan entre ellos, para enseñar que su religión es mejor, la religión... es lo peor que se ah inventado en el mundo... lo peor que hizo el hombre. "Eh visto millones de naciones caer por culpa de la religión" palabras de sabios, ahora, en este conflicto religioso, ¿Donde estamos los ateos? , %50 de los ateos miran esta masacre %25 trata de ayudar %24 esta empeorando esta acción... y %1 esta escribiendo esto, ese %1, soy yo.  
"habrá paz en el mundo, el día que termine la política y la religión" gran frase.  
Todos tenemos algo en que creer, por mi, creo que estamos sumergidos en un sueño infinito... y que algún día despertaremos y veremos la verdad, tal ves me creas loco, pero primero dime ¿Yo soy el loco por ser diferente? ¿O todo el mundo esta loco? ¿Tu también eres diferente? ¿Estas loco, o los demás están locos?.  
"Algunos dicen química otros dicen biblia, yo digo: NO-ME-IMPORTA" Gran frase  
El ser humano, según los ateos, fue la evolución desde un primate, hasta nuestra forma semi-perfecta, y según los religiosos, fue por que dios lo hizo, no quiero ofender, pero los ateos, buscamos la respuesta, y los religiosos "Tenemos" la respuesta, pero la pregunta es: ¿Porque este en un libro, es verdad?  
"Y pensar que la belleza no existe en este mundo" Frase no tan prolongada en el mundo  
¿Has visto detenidamente el cielo nocturno? ¿Que crees que haya detrás de tal belleza? ¿Existirá vida en otros planetas? ¿Existirá la "RESPUESTA" sobre nuestra creación? La ciencia llevo al hombre a la luna, la religión, lo protegió, la pregunta es: ¿Quien hizo mas? ¿la ciencia o la religión? Para mi, la religión, no tuvo nada que ver en la llegada del hombre a la luna, la ciencia hizo TODO, aunque la respuesta no esta al máximo satisfecha, ya que no se sabe si D.A llego a la luna, y en su camino rezo algo para llegar salvo.  
¿Las escuelas primarias, deberán enseñar religión?  
Esto es fácil: NO  
Todos hemos visto el capitulo de "Los Simpsons" en donde se comienza a enseñar religión en la escuela primaria de Springville, Lisa indignada comenzó a leerle a una parte de sus compañeros "El origen de las especies" La policía la atrapo y la llevo a una corte, ahí se hizo un "Enfrentamiento" Entre la ciencia y la religión, al final, gano la ciencia, ya que compararon a Homer Simpsons con un primate, por no poder abrir una botella con cerveza, y todo volvió a la normalidad.  
¿Lo conocen?, si no lo conocen, les eh contado todo el capitulo. Bueno, la religión no tendría que enseñarse en ningún colegio (ah no ser que sea un colegio religioso, ahí, no tengo nada en contra) los niños tienen derecho a escoger su camino, si quieren seguir la ciencia, la iglesia no tiene nada que opinar, y si quieren seguir la creencia, los Ateos no tenemos nada que opinar, esta es una decisión que todos tenemos que escoger, no importa cuando, no importa donde, no importa porque, las decisiones nuestras se tienen que respetar, no se dejen influenciar por sus padres, por los curas (O pastores) por los ateos, por los Testigos de Jehova (disculpen, no se como se escribe) Ustedes son dueños de su futuro, la gran mayoría de la gente, son religiosos, por sus padres, ya que fue la primera teoría de la existencia de la gente.  
Eh publicado esto, porque quería demostrar mi punto de vista, les recomiendo leer la biblia... no solo leerla, analizarla, yo no influenciare sobre su opinión, solo, es una recomendación... aunque se que no haré mucho con la población infantil mundial (Es uno de mi objetivos de vida) pero, intentare hacer que la gente razone (Otro objetivo) no es tarde, yo fui religioso mis primeros 8 años de vida, después leí la biblia, y ahora soy Ateo... y tengo 16 años, 8 años siendo Ateo llevo, y usted, si es ateo, todavía puede ser religioso, es todo su decisión... Gracias por leer...no quiero ofender a nadie... recuerda... yo solo te ofrezco la verdad...  
PDS: Yo ya tome mi decisión... solo faltas tu...


End file.
